


Crisp trepidation, I'll try to shake this off soon.

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Choking, Collars, Desperate Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gags, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Needy Harry, Overprotective Louis, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Public Humiliation, Sad Harry, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "You're so fucking needy and desperate for it, aren't you, little slut?" Louis growls, lightly applying pressure to Harry's neck.Harry's back arches against the wall as he grabs Louis' wrists, not pulling them off but just holding them.Louis smirks, using one hand to take the gag off and dump it on the floor, before unhooking Harry's hands and re-cuffing them behind his back.The vibrations are still going full force against his prostate and it's taking everything Harry has not to make a noise and not to cum straight away.OrBDSM au, sometimes Harry needs his Dom to put him in his place, and Louis it more than happy to do just that
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166





	Crisp trepidation, I'll try to shake this off soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, um, let's say different to my other fics.
> 
> I don't really like it, but it's been in my drafts for like two months now, so I just thought I might as well post it for like a week, and then I'll probably delete it afterwards?? Idk.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Also I feel like I'm going to hell.

Harry was a sweet sub, mostly obedient and always trying his best for his strict Dom. Some days he was cheeky, some days he was bubbly, some days he was a little, some days he was bratty (much to Louis' displeasure), and some days Harry was...subdued?

Every now and then when he was feeling anxious or stressed about something he'd have days where he would be super quiet, constantly needing his Dom next to him, telling him what to do.

It felt similar to being little, and Harry would probably refer to Louis as Daddy, but he didn't feel in the headspace of a child. He just needed to let Louis Dom him in every sense, and do nothing but submit to him, make no decisions or have an opinion. He just became very submissive, more so than usual.

He wouldn't really be up for laughing and joking around, and he wouldn't be up for being teased or teasing his Dom.

If he could have it his way he wouldn't do interviews or concert either in this headspace, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He'd just do what Louis said and that was that.

He'd woken up on the tour bus by himself, remembering that Louis had said they had the morning off today and so he must have left him to lie in.

He rubbed his eye with the sleeve of his hoodie and stumbled out of his bunk, randomly walking out of the room to see if he could find Louis.

He bumped into Zayn as he was just coming out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw him.

"Sorry Haz, you alright? Sleep well?" He asked kindly.

Harry shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Where's Lou?" He whispered so quietly he wasn't actually sure he'd said anything.

Zayn realised it must be one of those days for the sub and smiled softly.

"He's just up front talking to Liam. Wanna come see him?" He said quietly, making sure not to scare Harry.

Harry nodded and accepted Zayn's offer to hold his hand as he led him to where Louis was laughing loudly with Liam in their 'living' area, which was really two very small and hard sofas cramped together with a TV and games console, and a small mini fridge.

When he saw Louis sitting there, arms stretched over the back of the sofa and his legs spread out, he quickly walked over and climbed straight onto his lap not saying anything.

Louis carried on his conversation but wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tight, letting his boy know he was there but not wanting to be rude to Liam.

Harry sat there contently, relaxing into the embrace of his Dom and paying no attention to anything else around him.

Eventually Liam headed off to the back of the bus, and at some point Harry's guessing Zayn had gone somewhere too, leaving the Sub and Dom together alone.

Louis blew a raspberry to Harry's head. "Hi baby, you sleep well?"

Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' neck as he shrugged his shoulders again.

"You feeling little today?" Louis asked carefully.

Harry quickly shook his head. "Not little." He mumbled.

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You just feeling a little down then, want me to look after you?"

Harry sighed internally in relief that Louis knew what he needed. He always knew what he needed.

Harry nodded his head, closing his eyes as he nestled into Louis.

"Okay, that's alright, baby boy. I love you and I'll look after you today. Always look after my baby. Are you going to be a good boy for me today, Hazza?" Louis says softly.

Harry nods his head again. "Your good boy."

Usually, words and verbal communication was extremely important for Harry, but they both knew that when Harry felt like this he struggled with words, and that was okay. He knew his safeword still, and he knew Louis would make him speak if he felt he needed it.

"You are my good boy, sweetheart. Always my good boy. Do you want to grab some breakfast, angel?" Louis asked, pulling out his phone to ask the boys if they wanted to join them for breakfast. They were only at the back of the bus but he wasn't going to shout when Harry was in a fragile state of mind.

Harry nodded his head and stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck on. 

Louis quickly noticed and shook his head. "Harry Edward, take your fingers out, we don't suck on them."

Harry whined around his fingers and looked at Louis with wide eyes as if to say "please".

"No." Louis said sternly, gripping Harry's wrist and pulling it out of his mouth, wiping the subs fingers on his own trousers.

Harry wrestled a little to get his hands back but Louis tugged him harder in warning. "Don't try wresting with me, little one. You know where it gets you."

Harry accepted defeat and gave up struggling, looking down to show he was sorry.

"Good boy. I'll give you something for that mouth of yours, I know you need something to suck. Let's go and find something for you to wear first." Louis decides, lifting Harry off his lap and standing up, gripping both of Harry's wrists tightly in one hand and walking back to bunks where Harry's suitcase was.

Harry follows silently, letting Louis lead him.

They finally find Harry's suitcase and Louis bends down to gather some stuff before finding his own suitcase to get some more things for Harry.

The sub just stands there and waits, his hands crossed over one another at his back and his eyes glassy.

"Okay. I want you to go and change into these shorts, take off your panties underneath them, and come back here. Quickly." Louis orders, Harry hastily grabbing the shorts and rushing off to do just that.

Harry pulls his jumper off and throws it haphazardly on the floor, followed by his pajama shorts and panties he'd worn to bed last night. He then pulls the shorts that Louis had picked out on, realising with a small blush they were quite short, and whilst not super tight, any slight change to the size of his cock would for sure show through.

He bundles the old clothes up and chucks it on his bed as he passes, walking up to Louis.

Louis looks at Harry with a disapproving look, which makes Harry panic because he can't remember what it was he'd done wrong. He did everything Louis had told him to.

"I don't remember giving you any instructions on what to do with your old clothes. Go get them." Louis commands, his tone harsh and cold.

Harry rushes over to his bed and picks up the bundle, stumbling quickly back over to Louis again.

"Drop the jumper and the shorts." Louis orders.

Harry does so, literally dropping them right where he is, so he's stood there just with the panties he'd worn.

Louis rips them out of Harry's hands and pushes them to his lips. "Open."

Harry does so without hesitation, allowing the dirty panties to act as a gag. He closes his lips around them and gets used to the feeling of his mouth being full.

"Good boy. Turn around."

Harry obeys, breath hitching when he feels a thicker collar then normal clasp firmly around his neck. He then feels leather clasp around his wrists and a chain being pulled as he realises Louis must have used his emerald green collar, which is a thick band with a heavy padlock at the front. It has an optional set of wrist cuffs, which come in the same green leather material, that have a chain running between the two and another chain linking the two to the back of the collar. His hands are resting at the bottom of his back and he knows they won't be moving any time soon.

"Turn."

Harry slowly turns around again, careful not to lose his balance. Louis is stood with a unreadable expression.

"This is the key to your collar. It is the only way you'll be freed from your restraints. You'll only be given it you safeword, if I deem it absolutely necessary, or if neither of those things happen, after the concert tonight. I'll unhook the chain connecting the hand cuffs at various intervals to stretch your arms, but it won't be for long. You will keep the panties in your mouth until I allow you to take them out." Louis explains.

Harry goes to nod but realises the collar cuts across his throat and restricts his air flow when he does that.

"Uh uh, don't do that baby." He reprimands as Harry chokes a little.

"I trust your butt plug is still in from last night. I'll be controlling that when we go out during the day, but you are not to cum." Louis orders.

Harry takes it all in and goes over everything in his head so he knows he'll do everything Louis is telling him.

"I'll be taking a blindfold with us, and I'll use it if I feel I need to, unless you want it now?"

Harry hesitates. He wants it now, but he wants it off when they're eating breakfast, but he can't make any noise, so he just stares helplessly at Louis.

"Oh I forgot." Louis starts mockingly. "Little baby can't say anything cause I'm in charge. So I guess you'll have to do what I say, and I say we put the blindfold on now."

With that he pulls a scarf over Harry's eyes and walks round to the back of his head, pulling it so tightly Harry stumbles a little bit.

Harry feels a little overwhelmed with the sudden loss of vision and feels himself panic a little bit. He inhales heavily though his nose and back out again to calm himself down, and it seems to work.

Louis rubs a hand up and down his bare back to help him get used to the restraints, gag and blindfold, understanding that this is what Harry needs, but knowing it can still be a little scary at first.

"Shh, it's okay baby boy. I've got you, it's going to be alright." He comforts until Harry's breathing returns to normal. There is a little bit of dribble running down his cheek and Louis wipes it away, Harry not even flinching at the contact.

"Good boy. Let's go find the boys now so we can get something to eat." Louis whispers in his ear, gripping Harry's wrists one hand and hooking one hand underneath Harry's collar to guide him.

"Walk." Louis barks, and Harry immediately walks forwards, not hesitation behind his steps as he knows Louis has got control on him.

Harry can hear the boys' chatting get louder and louder until suddenly Louis is pulling on his wrists and collar, making him stop walking.

"Hey guys, you ready to leave?" Louis announces to the room.

Their is a slight moment of silence where Harry guesses the boys are stating at him before Zayn starts talking.

"He in trouble?" He asks confidently, as if Harry couldn't hear him.

Harry whines a little and Louis just pinches his arse in a silent warning.

"Nah, just showing him who's in control. Subs should remember who's in control, and who holds the power." Louis talks back, also acting like Harrys not in the room.

This was all part of it, of what Harry needed when he felt like this. He needed to be stripped back to being a sub, to ground him. He needed to be treated like this.

It didn't stop him whining again though from behind his make shift gag.

Suddenly Harry was being yanked forward and he could feel Louis breathing heavily on his face. He was guessing Louis had gripped the ring at the front of his collar and had pulled him so they were face to face.

"You are going to stop that whining right the fuck now, or I'm going to make this hell for you. Quit it," Louis gritted out lowly, releasing the collar with a throw, making Harry stumble again and try to catch his footing.

Harry righted himself and stood still, a little lost cause he couldn't feel Louis' hands on him anymore.

He jumped when he heard someone breathe in his ear but forced himself to stay still. Eventually the person went away and Harry breathed again.

He didn't love not knowing where Louis was, buy he forced himself to stay calm, knowing that if he needed he could spit the panties out and safeword.

Suddenly hands were back around his wrists and pushing him forward, making him stumble and walk, no idea what was happening.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Louis told him, from somewhere to his right, meaning the hands on him weren't Louis', and he had no clue who's they were. He wriggled a little in his restraints, hoping Louis would take the hint and come back over to him.

Luckily he did, pushing the hands off of him and taking control instead.

"Take three steps forward." Louis commanded, to which Harry did. "One more, good boy. Okay, you're at the top of the stairs now, the doors to the bus are open. Take your first step down."

Harry put out a shaky foot, and when he felt the floor end he carefully slid it down until his foot met the next step, and he allowed his weight to shift as he moved his next foot to the step, Louis' grip on him strong from behind the whole time.

"Good boy. Again."

They went like that, going down the steps painfully slowly until he reached the last one.

"Well done, Harry. Now sit down, don't move your feet, just sit down." Louis says softly.

Harry squatted on shaky legs, trying to sit down slowly but losing his balance at the last second and dropping down harshly. 

Louis tugged on the chain. "Nope, get up, try again. Slowly."

Harry sighed and tried to stand up, but without the aid of his hands, found the task impossible.

He tried and tried and tried, but in the end slumped on the stairs, giving in to defeat.

Louis tutted and pulled Harry up by the collar, catching the boy by suprise.

"Always need me to help you, don't you princess. Try again, and for your sake don't drop this time." Louis warns condescendingly.

Harry tries again, this time managing to squat low enough to reach the stair he was sitting on, relaxing his weight into it.

"Good boy. Now wait here, I'll come back in a moment." Louis says before releasing his grip on Harry's chains and walking away.

Harry tries to stretch his back, but jolts up when he feels a vibration in his arse. He bites into the panties to supress a moan and sighs in relief when it stops, only for it to start again. This happens a few more times until it's left on the dullest setting.

Harry squirms on the stairs, the plug not touching his prostate, but it's so close Harry swears he could shift it if he moved in the right way. 

He nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears someone walk past him down the stairs, and leave the bus. The person doesn't say anything, and Harry can't tell if they're still standing there or if they walked away, but he's not willing to risk it so he stops squirming and tries to ignore the buzzing.

Just as someone else is walking past him the vibrations whack up the highest setting, making Harry's back arch and a loud moan to leave his throat, the panties not doing much to muffle it.

Whoever it was snorts as he jumps off the bus, and says to someone, "he's such a fucking slut," and Harry's assuming the person from earlier never left.

"I know, he'd probably let anyone fuck him like this," the other person laughs.

Harry's face glows in humiliation, unable to do anything other than take it.

What he doesn't know is Louis had told them to say shit like that, so they knew it was okay, and Louis knew it wouldn't exceed Harry's limits. He needed the humiliation.

Harry guessed it was Liam who had left first, followed by Zayn, cause their accents weren't Irish and it wasn't Louis. 

The vibrations dropped back to the dull setting again, making Harry's chest rise and fall rapidly, finding it hard to keep up with the constant changing.

Someone else came over then, just as the vibrations had starting coming in strong waves, the plug now ever so slightly grazing his prostate.

Harry's back arched again as he moaned deeply, unable to keep it in. 

The new person just stood there next to Harry, watching him fight off the vibrations and failing to do so. 

More drool spilt out from his mouth and the person leant over to wipe it up. Harry tried to move into the person's touch but his head was suddenly yanked back from the collar, which made the new comer to his side Niall.

Louis tugged Harry back up to his feet, the vibrations still coming in strong waves, and pulled his ear to the Dom's mouth.

"Shh, we don't need everyone hearing how desperate you are for my cock, angel. Be my good boy now." He whispered, although the rest of the boys still heard him if their laughs were anything to go by.

"Subs, honestly. So eager and needy of all the time." Zayn mocked.

Harry was too busy focused on keeping his moans to himself to worry about what anyone else was saying, until all of a sudden Louis has reached to the back of his shorts and was moving the plug so it was now nestled tightly against his prostate.

Harry squirmed under Louis' touch, and screamed when he turned the plug onto a continuous buzzing in the strongest setting.

Louis then reached to the front of Harry's shorts and squeezed tightly around his dick, stopping him from cuming. 

"You know better than to come, baby boy. So don't even think about it. I'm going to let go, and the plug will stay like this until we have ordered our food. You are not to make a noise the whole time. If you do I'll strip you completely and bend you over the table in the restaurant, making your free to use to anyone in the shop. Do not test me, little one," Louis tells Harry, squeezing Harry's dick even harder so it's painful.

He then slaps the subs dick once before pushing it back into the shorts, where Harry's boner is now clear to all. 

"You are going to make your way down the final step. This one is a lot deeper, and it will take you outside. Don't keep us waiting," Louis orders, resuming his tight hold of Harry's wrists and collar.

Harry carefully makes his way down the last step, wincing at how hot the floor is beneath his feet. As soon as he and Louis are out of the bus and with the boys, Louis is ordering him to walk.

Harry does so blindly, having no clue as to where they were heading or who could see him. Louis would give him tighter tugs every now and then to direct him correctly, but Harry honestly felt as though he had no clue what was happening.

They walked for a short while, but Harry was beginning to find his feet were aching. He kept going but eventually it was too much.

He stopped walking and Louis slapped his arse harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did I say stop?" He asked aggressively, making Harry whine. He shook his feet in the hopes that it would prove to his Dom they were hurting too much.

Louis sighed heavily and spun the sub around, grabbing him by the waist and chucking him over his shoulder, slapping his arse again.

"Can't even handle a bit of walking without causing trouble. You need a Dom to help you with everything, don't you?" Louis asked rhetorically.

Niall snorts next to him. "Well duh, he's a sub. What are subs without Dom's?"

Harry was wriggling and squirming now, what with the friction of his dick against Louis'shoulder and the strong vibrations against his prostate.

After a while Louis gripped Harry's waist and pulled him down back to the floor, gripping his wrists again and pulling him into the restraunt.

Harry followed blindly along, stopping abruptly when Louis did and felt himself being pulled onto someone's lap so he was sitting with his back to the person's chest.

He really hoped it was Louis'.

Suddenly light flooded Harry's eyes as Louis whipped the blindfold off, making him squint and whimper.

"I'm going to take your cuffs off whilst we eat, okay?" Louis murmurs, unclipping the buckles as Harry sits there patiently, eyes glazed over.

He places the cuffs on the table and turns Harry's body to the side so he's across Louis' lap, and wraps his arms around his waist. 

Harry leans his head on Louis' chest and allows the Dom's conversation to wash over him. 

After not too long a waitress walks over the table and takes their drinks order, Louis ordering a tea for him and an orange juice for Harry.

When she finishes bringing them over and has walked away again, Louis pushes Harry's head off of his shoulder and brings his hand to Harry's mouth.

"Spit," he orders.

Harry whines in embarrassment and shakes his head, turning away from the hand and trying to push his head back to Louis' chest.

Louis quirks an eyebrow and grips Harry's hair as he pushes it back to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry?" He asks condescendingly.

Harry moans and lowers his eyes, still keeping his mouth shut.

"Okay, well seeing as you can't follow simple instructions you wanna go see Zayn and give them to him? Do you?" Louis asks lowly.

Harry looks back to Louis to see if he's lying, but when Louis just glares back to him, one eyebrow still arched almost daring him to disobey, he decides Louis is very much not lying, and shakes his head instead.

"That's what I thought. Now fucking spit them out." Louis commands, putting his hand back to Harry's mouth.

Harry looks up at the table to see the rest of the boys all staring at him and blushes in humiliation.

"Harry I'm not fucking waiting, hurry the fuck up." Louis growls.

Harry jumps and quickly opens his mouth, pushing the panties out with is tongue into Louis' palm.

Louis places the panties on the table in front of Harry, in view of everyone, and Harry just blushes further, squirming a little.

Louis sighs and pulls Harry back to his chest. "It's okay, baby. No-ones gonna judge you for it, don't worry. Do you know what you want to eat? Or should I just pick for you?"

Harry buries his head into Louis' chest, whispering "You pick" under his breath.

Louis kisses Harry's head in confirmation and turns to the waitress you had returned with their drinks, ordering himself a bacon and egg roll and Harry some pancakes. 

The four Doms engage in conversation for a little while, and Harry drifts in and out of sleep, yelping when he feels the vibrations again.

"Shh, we don't need everyone hearing, do we?" Louis whispered, squeezing Harrys waist as the Sub shook his head and muffled another moan.

Before too long the food arrived, making Harry have to turn away from Louis' chest and face the rest of the table.

Louis continued talking to the other Dom's whilst eating his food, occasionally offering pieces of waffle to Harry from his fork.

Harry happily accepts each piece and sucks on them for a bit, paying no attention to the conversation going on around him.

He tries his hardest to ignore the vibrations, trying not to squirm to show Louis he can be a good boy.

A good Sub.

When they finish eating Louis pushes the straw into the orange juice carton, pushing the straw to Harry's lips.

"Suck."

Harry does so, wrapping his hands around the box to hold it himself.

"Good boy. I just need to go and pay for this, you wanna cuddle with one of the boys?" Louis says softly, wiping some juice with his sleeve off of Harry's face.

Harry looks up and hesitantly nods, taking the straw out of his mouth. "Will you be long?" he whispers, his voice rasp from the lack of use.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry lightly. "No, sweetheart. I'm just going to be a few minutes. Go and sit with Zayn, baby."

Harry jumps off of Louis' lap with his juice box, slowly walking over to Zayn's chair nervously.

Zayn, who had been laughing at something stupid Liam had said, turns to Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Hi babe, y'alright?"

Harry nods, unsure of what to say and feeling kinda stupid. He looks at the floor and fiddles with the juice box, trying to calm himself down.

He was upset and he didn't even know why.

"Hey, you wanna cuddle with me for a bit?" Zayn whispers, leaning in to Harry so he'd hear and feel safe.

Harry looks up, his wide green eyes shining and nods. "Yes please," he whispers.

Zayn smiles and pulls the younger boy up to his lap, Harry giggling a little and resting his head under Zayn's neck.

Harry felt his eyes getting heavier as Zayn continued talking to Liam, slowly falling asleep.

Louis returned and smiled at the sight of Harry.

He had a cute frown on his face, his mouth open with the tongue hanging out, the straw resting against it.

He was leaning against Zayn's chest, curled up and looking so small and young, one hand on the juice box and one gripping Zayn's t shirt.

Zayn looks down and frowns seeing Harry asleep, carefully removing the juice, placing it on the table, and pulling Harry up further so he was straddling the Dom.

Harry whined a little in his sleep, hooking his arms around Zayn's neck, and quickly settling down again.

Louis smiles fondly, knowing Zayn would make a great Dom one day.

"Shall we get going then, lads?" Louis asks quietly, all boys looking up to him and nodding.

Louis goes over to Zayn, stroking a hand up Harry's back as Zayn smiles at him.

"Hey man, you want Haz back?" Zayn whispers.

Louis shakes his head. "It's okay, you carry him for a bit if you want. He won't mind."

Zayn smiles gratefully and stands up slowly, gripping Harry in one arm and holding his back with the other.

"Is he alright?" Zayn whispers to Louis as they exit the restraunt.

Louis nods. "I think so, he just gets like this sometimes. He could be stressed, or homesick or something like that. He'll be fine when he knocks out of this headspace. Don't worry, mate."

Zayn nods and holds a hand to the back of Harry's head as they enter the mass of paps. "He feels like he's lost weight, Lou. He's really small."

Louis nods as he bumps into Zayn, stirring Harry a little, as a pap knocks into him.

"Knock it off, mate!" Louis warns, pushing past them with Zayn right behind him.

"Z?" Harry mumbles, squirming in Zayn's arms.

"Shh, babe. Go back to sleep, you're okay. Go to sleep, Hazza," Zayn murmurs into Harry's ear, the Sub quickly falling asleep again.

They turn the corner on the street and the crowds seem to stop, Zayn and Louis walking side by side again.

"Yeah, so you were saying?" Zayn says.

"Oh yeah, um, I did notice that he'd lost weight. I'm not too worried about it though, Subs have a tendency to lose weight quicker when they get stressed or tired or shit like that. It's not ideal, I know, but it's not a huge concern for me. He eats fine, and we're all a bit stressed and tired from tour, there's not much we're gonna be able to do about it. It's fine," Louis says, giving Harry's ankle a little squeeze.

Zayn looks in deep thought as the walk in silence for a bit.

"Um, Lou? Can, uhm, can I ask you something?" Zayn says quietly.

Louis gives him a funny look. "Yeah, course you can. You alright, mate?"

Zayn nods and hoists Harry up a little higher on his hip. " Yeah, m'fine. I just, how do you know all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Like, how do you know how to do everything he needs. How do you know how to deal with it all?" Zayn mumbles.

"Well," Louis starts, "a lot of it comes naturally. I didn't know all of this when I first met Harry. It takes time to get to know each other, to know how the other person works. But the basics are pretty much always the same. Everything they teach you in school, it's all applicable. You just have to tailor it to the specific person you're with. And you're gonna make mistakes, but that's all part of the process. Why're you asking?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared a bit. Like, I'm not getting any younger and you and Haz have been together for years. What if, what if I put in all this time and effort in the band and then I lose my opportunity to find the person for me. All I ever think when I see you two is how much I want that." Zayn admits.

"Z, I promise you if you go looking for someone you're never gonna find them. You will find the perfect person, and you won't know when it will be you'll know when you meet the person. If you put pressure on it, like your age or your job or whatever, you definitely aren't going to find someone. Just live your life, have fun, make memories, and at some point I'm certain you'll meet your soulmate," Louis says honestly, laughing when Zayn pulls a funny face.

"What? You don't believe in soulmates?" he says with a laugh.

"No. It's not a real thing. I take it you do?" Zayn replies.

Louis nods his head with a fond smile. "I know Harry and me are meant to be. It doesn't matter if we didn't audition for the X factor, we still would have met at some point. When I was 15 me and my family went on holiday to Spain, and turns out Harry came three days before we left. We went to the same convert when I was 17. It was just a matter of time. We were friends before we even got put together in the band, we met at out first audition. He is my soulmate."

Zayn smiles and looks down to Harry. "Yeah, you guys are perfect for each other. Your story is so crazy to me still."

Louis laughs. "I know. But anyways, chances are you've already met the one for you. They're probably right under your eyes. Don't stress about it."

Zayn nods. "Yeah, no, I'm just being stupid. It's fine."

They finally reach the cars that are waiting for them, Niall and Liam getting one with Paul, and the other there for the trio.

"Hey, Hazza, can you wake up for me sweetheart," Louis says gently, standing behind Zayn to the side so Harry can see him.

Harry blinks slowly as he grips Zayn's jacket, grumbling and looking around in confusion. "Wha's hap'nin?"

Zayn sets Harry on the floor, Louis hooking am arm around his wait and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We need to get in the car, princess. And then you can sleep some more if you want, but I'd rather you didn't cause you're gonna be wide awake later, yeah?" Louis says, brushing some of Harry's curls from his face.

"Kay. Um, am I still," Harry looks over nervously at Zayn, lowering his voice, "still gonna be gagged and cuffed?"

Louis nods. "And blindfolded."

Harry nods and looks at the floor. "Now?"

"Yes. Colour?"

"U-um, green Sir."

Louis presses another kiss to his forehead. "Good boy. I'm going to use a gag on you this time, okay? Open your mouth."

Harry does, allowing his mind to haze over again slowly.

"Okay, let's get in the car and then I can cuff and blindfold you." Louis says, opening the car door and helping Harry in next to Zayn who'd already gotten in, before getting in himself and shutting the door.

When the door is shut and the driver starts the engine, Louis pulls out the cuffs and blindfold.

"Alright, put you hands out in front of you, Harry," Louis orders, Harry quickly obeying to do so.

Louis buckles the cuffs around each wrist, then Louis buckles the cuffs around each wrist, then attaching them together, giving them a little tug to make sure they aren't too tight.

He then lifts the blindfold over Harry's head and over his eyes, carefully placing it to not irritate him.

Harry feels a flash of panic in him with his vision gone, panic that hadn't been there before, and he doesn't know why it's suddenly there.

He tries to push it off and focus on something else, but no-one is talking and he can't focus on anything else, and he's really starting to feel anxious with everything suffocating him.

Earlier, the bondage, blindfold and gag had helped to ground him, pushed away the bad headspace he was slipping in to, but now it was making him feel worse and he really didn't like it.

He didn't want to colour out, he really didn't. He wanted to prove he could do what he was told.

But Louis always told him that colouring out when he really needed to was the best way to show how good of a boy he could really be.

So he should colour out because he didn't feel safe right now, even though it felt like he was failing at something.

He let out a noise of distress unconsciously and poked Louis' thigh, able to do so now as the handcuffs weren't attached to his collar.

"Harry?"

Harry made a cross with two of his fingers, signalling to Louis he was yellow, and Louis quickly pulled the blindfold off, along with the gag he was wearing.

"Hey, Hazza look at me, you're okay. It's okay sweetheart, mate can you stop the car for a minute," he directed to the driver, "Good boy for telling me your collar, yeah?"

Louis could see the panic and worry in Harry's eyes as they tried to focus in on Louis' eyes.

"I'm sorry! It was too much..." Harry whispered, taking a few deep breaths as Louis awkwardly pulled him into his lap.

"That's okay. Do you want to tell me what was too much?" Louis says gently, allowing Harry to curl up to him.

"Th-the blindfold. And then, when I had the blindfold on the gag became too much too. Sorry..." he whispered again, Louis quickly shushing him.

"That's okay, princess, I promise. Do you want either of them back on now? Or is it still too much?" Louis asks softly, tucking Harry's hair behind his ear.

Harry bites his lip as he thinks about it. "Um, maybe just the gag?"

Louis nods and secures the ball gag back around Harry's mouth.

This time Harry feels a lot better with it on, especially as he can still see everything.

"Does that feel okay for you?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and relaxes against Louis, head lolling to the side.

"You can't stay here whilst we drive, Harry. C'mon, there's a good boy," Louis says as he helps Harry back to his middle seat.

The driver smiles and pulls out, continuing their journey now that everything is sorted.

Harry secures his seat belt and plays with a loose thread on his shirt when he feels the vibrations kick back in at full force, this time right against his prostate.

He tries to hold in his moans as best as he can, but his legs start trembling and his hips involuntarily rise off of the seat, his chest rising up and down.

Louis pays him no mind, and Harry's kind of confused because he can see both of Louis' hands resting on his thighs, so how is he doing it?

It then starts pulsing and Harry feels his eyes water as he face contorts into a look of pain and pleasure. He moans lightly under the ball gag, and when no-one tells him off he starts moaning louder, not able to help it.

Harry turns to look at Zayn who is playing something on his phone, and Harry realises with horror that Zayn is controlling the plug from an app on his phone.

Harry catches the look of amusement in the drivers eye from the rear mirror, and instantly blushes, trying to force himself to stop making a fool of himself.

The vibrations suddenly go away, and Harry slumps against his seat, panting furiously and wishing he could wipe the small layer of sweat off his face.

Just as the car pulls up outside the hotel, the plug starts vibrating ever so slightly, almost so low that Harry's not even completely sure it's vibrating.

Louis gets out of the car and grips Harry's cuffs to pull the Sub out too, who stumbles out on very shaky legs.

They walk towards the hotel, Zayn right behind them, in complete silence, but Harry feels the vibrations starting to get stronger and stronger.

Niall and Liam are waiting for them in the lobby, and smile when they see them.

"Hey guys, we have a few interviews before we can check into our own rooms, they're just up on the second floor. We should probably get going," Liam says, guiding them to the lift.

As soon as the doors shut and Louis is leaning against the wall with Harry in front of him, the plug starts vibrating at full force straight against his prostate relentlessly.

Harry bites on the ball gag and stares at Louis, struggling to keep his eyes open as he legs start shaking uncontrollably.

"Do not make a sound," Louis orders sternly, keeping eye contact with his Sub.

Harry wants to cry but instead nods lightly, biting down harder, and doing everything he can not to scream out.

Louis reaches behind Harry, keeping a straight face, and applies a lot of pressure to where he knows the plug is nestled, and Harry's eyes shoot open as he chest rises.

Vaguely, Harry can hear the other Dom's laughing about something, but he can't really hear what they're saying, seeming to be trapped in a Harry and Louis trance.

The younger boy goes to try and close he legs to help relieve the pressure, but Louis quickly puts his own thigh between Harry's, applying pressure to Harry's cock.

Harry's eyebrows draw together slightly in pleasure, or pain he's not really sure anymore, and forces himself to stay looking into Louis' eyes, which are practically black at this point.

The lift dings and Louis grabs Harry, marching down the hallway and towards the toilets.

He pushes the Sub in and locks the door, making sure no-one else can get in, before pinning Harry against the wall with a hand around the sub throat.

"You're so fucking needy and desperate for it, aren't you, little slut?" Louis growls, lightly applying pressure to Harry's neck.

Harry's back arches against the wall as he grabs Louis' wrists, not pulling them off but just holding them.

Louis smirks, using one hand to take the gag off and dump it on the floor, before unhooking Harry's hands and re-cuffing them behind his back.

The vibrations are still going full force against his prostate and it's taking everything Harry has not to make a noise and not to cum straight away.

Louis then roughly pulls Harry's tiny shorts down, revealing his hard cock which is resting painfully against Harry's stomach and is dripping slightly.

"So fucking desperate," Louis repeats, gripping Harry's cock and moving his hand up and down once, teasing the Sub, before removing his hand.

Harry arches more, chasing the hand as he whines. "Please, I need...need it, please Sir," he begs breathlessly.

Louis presses a finger against Harry's lips, silencing the boy. "Shh, baby boy, I haven't told you you can make noise yet, have I?"

Harry shakes his head rapidly.

"Good boy," Louis whispers, sucking a dark bruise onto Harry's neck just below the collar, "We don't have long, so I'm going to fuck you quickly, and then you're going to be a very good boy for me during the interviews we have, and then we can take a nap afterwards. Sound fair?"

Harry nods, squirming under Louis' hold.

Louis smirks again and sucks Harry's nipples harshly, squeezing the others painfully hardly.

"You wanna suck me off before we start, baby boy? Get daddy all hard and wet for you?"

Harry nods and quickly sinks to his knees, opening his mouth and waiting for Louis to enter.

With the subs hands tied behind his back, all Harry can do it kneel there and let Louis use him however he wants, which is exactly what he needs.

He wants to forget, and allow Louis to do whatever he wants to find pleasure. He wants to make his Dom proud of him by being a good boy.

Louis grips Harry's curls tightly with one hand, holding his cock with the other and guiding Harry onto it.

As soon as Harry wraps his plump lips around the dick, Louis grips Harry's curls with his other hand as well and starts ruthlessly fucking into his mouth.

Harry uses his tongue to try and make it as good as possible for Louis, but as soon as Louis makes him deep throat by relentlessly pushing in to the back of his Harry's neck and quickly pulling out to repeat again, all Harry can do is gag and take it, tears streaming down his face.

"Fuck, always look so sinfull with my thick cock between your precious lips, baby boy. Imagine what the media would do if they saw the perfect subby Harry Styles on his knees for me like this."

Louis suddenly pulls out, slapping Harry around the face with his dick as spit comes dribbling out and collecting on Harry's face along with the tears and precome.

Harry whines and Louis grips him by the back of his hair, pulling him up and bending him over the end of the counter where the sinks are.

Louis pulls the plug out, shoving two fingers in to make sure he's opened enough, before carefully entering Harry.

Harry arches his back as Louis enters, finally getting what he wanted.

"Daddy, please! I need it, want to make you happy. Want to come for you, need it Daddy," Harry whines, not really making any sense.

"Shh, you're taking it so well, baby boy. Look like you were made to take my fat cock, don't you? My good little slut," Louis says dirtily, allowing Harry to get used to his dick.

Harry moans loudly, pushing back like he's asking for more. 

Louis grips Harry's wrists and starts fucking into Harry harshly, slamming against his prostate on every hit.

Harry screams and sobs, arching against the counter as he takes it all, letting out little "uh's" every time Louis slams back in.

Louis slaps Harry's arse as he keeps fucking into him. "So fucking perfect, Haz. Your hole was make to take me, always to good for me. You going to come now, baby? Come untouched?"

Harry cries harder into the counter. "I can't!" he cries.

Louis growls and grips Harry's hips harder. "You fucking can, and you fucking will. I know you can, baby boy, come on, come for me, come for daddy."

Harry moans again as he comes forcefully with a sob, lying limply against the counter as he falls into subspace.

Louis fucks harder, and with two more pushes he comes inside Harry's arse with a moan of Harry's name.

"Fuck, so good sweetheart. You're so good for me," Louis whispers sweetly now, pressing a kiss to Harry's back.

He very carefully pulls out, whispering a sorry when Harry whimpers, and quickly pushes the butt plug back in, trapping Louis' come inside of him.

The Dom then grabs some paper towels and wipes Harry down, starting with the back of his thighs before picking him up and sitting him up on the counter, where he slumps back against the mirror whilst Louis wipes his face.

Louis retrieves Harry's shorts from earlier and carefully pulls them back up Harry's legs, kissing his temple when the sub whimpers again, and puts his own hoodie over the boy.

He then pulls his own clothing on and makes sure he hasn't left a mess, deciding the only mess here now is Harry.

Louis goes back to his Sub, looking into his eyes and realising Harry was very much still in subspace and didn't look like he'd be coming down any time soon.

With that in mind he scoops Harry up, the sub instantly curling into him and making himself very small, throws the ball gag in the bin purely because he can't be bothered to sort it out, and walks out of the bathroom towards the room where the interviews are happening.

When he walks in Zayn and Niall smirk at them and start clapping, making Louis flip them off and sigh when Liam walks over to them with a slightly pissed off expression.

As Liam opens his mouth though, Louis holds a hand out and beats him too it. "Not now, Li. I know I made us behind schedule, but I can't help it, okay? And Harry's in subspace so I don't want to scare him by you shouting."

Liam sighs heavily before whacking Louis round the back of the head. "I hate you," he says before walking back to the seats they're supposed to be in for the interview.

Louis smirks and walks over too, sitting down with Harry on his lap.

"Are you waking him up or is he just going to sleep through the whole interview?" a female interviewer asks snobbishly.

Louis tries not to roll his eyes at her. "He's actually in subspace at the moment, so I don't think he'll be able to join in today. Sorry about that."

The lady rolls her eyes and sits down in her chair anyways, flicking through her cards as someone fixes her hair.

Louis find the woman very annoying, and focuses more on cuddling Harry for the whole interview, making sure he's happy and comfortable, and only answering questions when they're deliberately directed towards him.

As soon as they're all over, Louis whisks Harry away up to their own room together, and settles him into the bed, grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the fridge and bringing it over to Harry.

"Here sweetheart, can you drink some of this for me please," Louis says softly, guiding the bottle to Harry's lip's.

Harry's eyes are still glazed slightly, and he doesn't say anything, just swallows the water down.

Once Louis' decided he's had enough he takes the bottle and rests it on the bed side table, lying down under the covers and pulling Harry into his arms.

The younger boy curls up happily into Louis, a cute smile on his face as he falls asleep as he mumbles, "Love you daddy."

Sure, some people could say having Harry is a handful sometimes, but Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you too, baby."

He falls asleep to the tiny snores coming from Harry, completely content with having Harry as his Sub.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Like I said I know this is shit and I'm going to delete it maybe after like a week, so you don't have to be scarred again by how bad it is.
> 
> Idk what else to say, thanks for reading xx


End file.
